fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong Country: Wild Warriors
Donkey Kong Country: Wild Warriors is a game for the Nintendo Switch. It will be released in 2020. Story The beginning of the story takes place 35,000 years ago on Donkey Kong Island. A tribe of Japanese martial artists made up of samurais, ninjas, and black belts named the "Aikidians" ruled over the island. They took all the bananas for themselves and everyone on the island feared them. Until, a young karate monkey with a red bandana fought against their tanuki samurai king, "Emperor Koon". They battled for the bananas and in the end, the young warrior won and was crowned the new ruler of DK Island. After the fight, the Emperor was exiled to a faraway island. He swore revenge on the island before leaving. 35,000 years later, Emperor Koon reformed a new generation of the Aikidian Army, planning to get revenge on the ape who defeated him. He rallies up his army of karate raccoons and ninja cranes and sail off to the island. On the isle, Donkey Kong and his friends are throwing a party, when the hear a big explosion. Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, and Cranky go to check it out and they find the Aikido Army stealing the bananas and loading it on to their boats. DK and the crew go after them, but they are stopped by the leader himself. Koon challenges DK to a duel and Donkey Kong ends up losing and gets knocked out cold. The evil raccoon laughs in satisfaction and sails off. DK furiously roars and goes after the Army. The four Kongs hijack one of the ships and crash it into the faraway island where King Koon used to live, the Lost Taiga. Characters Playable (The Kongs have new abilities): *Donkey Kong - balanced character *Diddy Kong - jet pack flies upward *Dixie Kong - creates winds with ponytail *Cranky Kong - uses cane to cling on walls Non-playable: *Candy Kong - runs the Shop Enemies: *a white-belt karate raccoon *a yellow-belt karate raccoon that throws darts *a green-belt karate raccoon that uses polearms *a blue-belt karate raccoon that throws bombs *a red-belt karate raccoon that uses swords *a muscular black-belt karate raccoon *a sumo-wrestling raccoon that creates fire shockwaves *a sumo-wrestling raccoon that creates ice shockwaves * a ninja bat *a ninja bat that throws fire shurikens *a ninja bat that throws ice shurikens *a fat ninja bat Bosses: *a ninja fox who acts like a kitsune (Lost Taiga) *a karate sea turtle (Tropical Seas) *a sumo wrestling Japanese macaque (Mt. Blizzard) *a trio of karate frogs (Slimy Swamp) Worlds and Levels World 1: Lost Taiga *1-1: Wild Woodlands *1-2: Swimming 'n' Splashing *1-3: Canopy Capers *1-4: Cliffside Ride *1-5: Taiga at Twilight *1-Boss: Woodland Wretch World 2: Tropical Seas *2-1: Palmy Morning *2-2: Banana Coast *2-3: Stormy Seas *2-4: Eye of the Storm *2-5: Midnight Cove *2-Boss: Tropic Terror World 3: Mt. Blizzard *3-1: Snowy 'n' Blowy * Category:Donkey Kong Country (series)